Pollination
by The Readers Muse
Summary: There was a song in her blood, purring and melodious as it painted the red underneath her skin with vibrant living colors. She was malleable and light, the softest form of porcelain as she hummed along to the silent notes. An explorer, willingly ensnared, as she relearned herself from the inside out.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.

 **Authors Note #1:** This is set post-season 5 finale. This is a caryic fic. Meaning, Daryl/Carol/Aaron/Eric. It is technically written as a foursome, but other than light touching, kissing and wandering eyes, each couple sticks with their respective partners.

 **Warnings:** ***** Contains: use of sex pollen trope, adult language, adult content, established relationship/s, oral sex, vaginal sex, anal sex, rimming, cum-sharing, initiation of a foursome, group sex/intimacy, dub-con due to consent issues concerning the trope.

 **Pollination**

There was a song in her blood, purring and melodious as it painted the red underneath her skin with vibrant living colors. She was malleable and light, the softest form of porcelain as she hummed along to the silent notes. An explorer, willingly ensnared, as she relearned herself from the inside out.

"They are beautiful," she breathed, watching as Aaron struggled out of his shirt. Following Eric deeper into the wavering flowers as the wind picked up. Coating their skin in a thin layer of pale-rose pollen as she leaned into Daryl's arms.

She couldn't remember when that had happened. In fact, she couldn't remember much of anything that had come before. She couldn't remember when she'd lost her shoes. Or when Aaron had dropped his pack. She couldn't even recall why they were here – parked on the side of the deserted country road - the hood of the SUV propped up. Jarring the idyllic scene as overgrown fields stretched on either side for as far as the eye could see.

"Look at them," she slurred hearing the echoes in her head as Daryl's hand found hers. Folding them into her chest as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and just breathed. Rumbling throatily as Aaron and Eric came together – waist deep in the long grass.

"Yeah, I see 'em," he replied, on the edge of breathless. Chest rising and falling like bellows – quick and deep like the air they were breathing was thick and alive. And maybe it was, because suddenly Aaron was gasping, head tipping back as Eric cupped him through his jeans, smiling beatifically. Clever eyes slitted as waves of dry heat rolled through the murky summer air.

The smile that spread across her face was wide and honest. Brought up from some place deep inside she rarely allowed to see the light of day. And it felt…good. The expression was almost foreign on her face, like she hadn't had much use for it in a long time. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember why.

There was no questioning it. No confusion as they watched the pale ivory of bare skin flash through the long grass. Feeling the pleasure of it like it was their own as Aaron let go of a hitching moan as the front of his pants darkened with his release. Coaxed through the aftershocks as Eric eased his boyfriend's pants down his hips and licked him clean. Nosing at Aaron's softening cock as the man swayed in place, eyes-half closed in bliss. Every muscle loose and open.

She pulled Daryl into the tickling wheat, following the path of flattened earth as Daryl chuffed a laugh into her skin. Catching her and pulling her close every couple of seconds as she batted at him playfully. Melting into the strong curve of his chest as time changed – lingering, syrupy and slow as numb finger-tips ghosted across the flaring purple pedals of the closest flower.

She'd never seen flowers like these before. And as she passed, she couldn't help but marvel at the sturdy softness of the stems. The balance at odds with the large, delicate looking blooms as she tried and failed to place them. They were natural. They had to be. They'd driven past this same field more times than she could count over the months since they'd settled in Alexandria and she was certain - _half-certain?_ – that they'd never been there before.

Daryl caught her off guard when he ducked a shoulder and grabbed her, swinging her up and over his shoulder in a firm fire-man's carry as she squealed in surprise and genuine delight. Feeling more than seeing it happen when Daryl's nostrils flared, catching the growing musk of her arousal as she squirmed in place. Hips pinned against the jut of his shoulder as she rubbed herself against him shamelessly. Feeling another smile spread as her thoughts drifted, easily lead as they watched Eric and Aaron trade kisses ahead of them, laughing as they beckoned them further into the field.

The sense of rightness, no, _belonging_ was almost tangible.

It was a comfortingly visceral thing that settled deep in the very heart of her.

It was almost as if _here_ \- in this place - they were all connected.

 _One being._

 _One purpose._

 _One overarching hive of pleasure._

 _She knew Daryl felt it too._

 _They all could._

There was a hazy sort of awareness. The knowledge that something wasn't quite right. Only there was none of the urgency to suss it out. No danger or worry. Everything was fine. _More than fine._ Better than it'd been in a long time. And that was _before_ she'd wriggled out of her pants and Daryl had spread her wide, licking a stripe down the center of her. Working his way inside as she braced her feet against his shoulders and _rocked_.

 _But maybe she was getting a bit ahead of herself._

Even the blooming flowers clustered around them, ringed in a strange sort of circle in the middle of the field, seemed pleasantly content with the situation. Wavering back and forth despite the lack of wind. Their strange bell-like blooms shuddering alluringly. Glistening sweet with a fragrance so intoxicating she wanted to smother herself in it and drink deep.

Against all that, when up against the desire and warmth blurring through her veins, everything else was distant. _Unimportant._

Once Daryl got between her legs, he settled in like he was never going to leave. Unconsciously paralleling the couple splayed out beside them as Aaron rimmed Eric with a  
single minded purpose that made her belly clench in anticipation.

The sounds Eric made were symphonic. Beautiful and lilting as the knobs of his spine firmed to prominence, body shivering as red hair caught the light. Shattering through the haze in a prism of golden-red as his hands roamed through the grass. Tugging and pulling before curious fingers found the hair-spattered length of Daryl's calf and raked his nails down the length of it with cheeky boldness.

She watched through shuttered lids as Daryl reared up, chin slick with her juices, hands half-curled around her thighs like a man feasting. She sent him a lazy smile and a nod, watching him with a knowing curl as he eyed the couple beside them. Dick blurting pre-cum across the bare span of her belly as he chewed on his lower lip, fingers twitching like he wanted to touch.

Aaron had Eric on his stomach, ass up and spread wide. Taking him apart, piece by piece, as he devoted teeth and tongue to getting Eric to arc and jerk. Filling the air with moans and breathy hums of sound as Aaron reached blindly behind him. Fumbling for a few desperate moments before they dipped into the bell-shaped depression that made up the base of the flower. Fingers coming out slick with the same perfumed oil that saturated the air.

There was a familiarity to the act when the man hiked Eric's legs over his shoulders. Keeping his lover spread as he looked back at them, eyes dark, inviting them to look as the red rim of the man's entrance flexed invitingly. All too aware of his rapt audience, Aaron's lubed fingers traced the rim before slipping inside with a liquidly squelch. And just like she'd been hoping, the sudden pleasure of it made Eric _keen_ – clawing at his lover's back before cuming explosively, striping all four of them with pearling-white as Aaron grunted in approval, scissoring him wide.

She scooped up a stripe and tasted it, murmuring in wordless approval as Daryl blinked. Looking down at his cum-streaked chest with a growl, dick throbbing as she used the curl of her finger to wipe him clean. Not letting a single drop go to waste. She just purred when his hand snaked out to catch her wrist, caught in the act of swallowing the last of it. Offering the rest to him freely as she painted the seam of his lip, pressing gently until he opened for her, sucking eagerly. Tongue curling around the digit again and again as Aaron and Eric watched heatedly, paused three fingers deep in Eric's heat as both men groaned at the sight.

 _Yes._

 _This._

 _She wanted this._

 _She never wanted there to be anything but this._

She moaned, swollen lips parting as she started touching herself, playing with the throbbing pearl of her clit as she imagined all three of them covering her – worshiping her – filling her mouth, her cunt, her ass- _god!_ She jolted herself through another orgasm – she'd lost count after Daryl had taken off her panties with his teeth. Breathing in the heavy bouquet as the flowers hazed in and out of her vision.

The shared pleasure reached a new height when Daryl inched forward, cautious but wanting as he reached across the strip of crushed wheat. Tracing calloused fingers across the span of Aarons' shoulders like an unasked question.

Her hips jerked, licking her lips reflexively as Aaron reached up and cupped Daryl's chin – thumb rubbing almost tenderly along the curve of a high cheek bone before meeting Daryl's lips halfway. Kissing and biting as a string of saliva connected them together for a smattering of beats before snapping.

The mirrored acceptance made Daryl brave as they swayed together. Gradually losing its competitive edge in favor of drinking it in. _Enjoying it._ As Aaron nipped at the plush of his lower lip, holding him hostage as Daryl's hand roamed down the clean lines of his chest and beyond. Eying the light ginger fur that trailed from Eric's chest to navel with honest curiosity until Aaron captured one of his roaming hands and set it to rest on the flare of Eric's ass.

She reached out a hand - heavy and soaring with it - as Eric tangled fingers with her from across the shortening space. Thin tips streaked with loamy dirt as she watched their lovers explore one another.

It was only when Eric whined, prick caught between his body and the long grass that Aaron broke himself away and lined himself up. Raking blunt nails down the arc of his lover's spine. Hushing him – throaty and over eager - as he firmed his grip around Eric's cum-streaked hair. Forcing Eric to bare his throat as the bell-shaped flowers bowed low around them. Offering up their nectar once again as Daryl followed suit and fumbled with one of the stems. Snapping it off so that the slick dribbled down his chest in a slow, oily roll of silvery-gold.

She watched, rapt. Body made of embers when Daryl fell on her again. Kissing her insistently – without skill – before he abandoned her lips and swallowed around a nipple. Cupping her breasts roughly as twin birds of prey coasted high above them. _Dancing._

Her gaze flicked lazily, changing from Daryl to the couple beside them, body flushing – brilliant and pleasure wrecked - as she stroked the freckled span of Eric's arm. Cooing at him through heavy lids as the younger man mewled. Angling his body to meet Aaron's thrusts as a combination of spit, cum and the slick from the flowers started leaking out of his well-used hole. Trickling down his flanks in rivulets of golden-clear as Aaron snapped his hips, making all four of them cry out as the intensity of the shared pleasure nearly tipped her over the edge again.

She hiccupped through a gasp. Losing track of what was happening outside of the feeling of Daryl wrenching her up. Chin still gleaming with her juices as he bared his teeth at her. She did the same, tipping back in his hold so that the line of his cock was pressed up along the seam of her.

The sound he made. _God._ Her toes curled. Wanting to bottle it. Record it. Memorize it. Roll in it. Rub it into her skin. It was everything she didn't known she'd been yearning for until just that moment. Promising and feral seconds before he lifted her bodily. Naked thighs brushing, as he palmed his cock – already gleaming with oil and pre-cum – and let gravity do the rest.

She sheathed him in inches. Slow and deliciously good as his head dropped, resting in the cradle of her chest as they quivered. All hitching breathes and conjoined sounds of pleasure and relief. Breathing through it as the world reformed - or maybe just exploded across the inside of her own eyelids.

She didn't remember much of anything after that.

And frankly, when everything was said and done, and the four of them woke up, tangled, sated and sticky, she felt rather cheated.

* * *

 **A/N #1:** Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! This story is now complete.


End file.
